


Flowerbed

by BullRun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I am so tired, ambiguous timeline yo, child talks to flowers, never let me write/post at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullRun/pseuds/BullRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Frisk never tells anyone their real name until the very end of the true pacifist run.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flowerbed

**Author's Note:**

> Frisk never tells anyone their real name until the very end of the true pacifist run.

You sit on the bed of flowers in silence. The smell and feel of golden flowers are familiar to you, now. You’ve fallen on this flowerbed enough times that these plants are just as much your friend as the monsters beyond this room. Sunlight streamed in through the hole in the ceiling, but slanted. You can never see the sky from here. 

The flowers are your friends.

The flowers are your friends, and so is the person buried beneath it. 

You wonder what it means for you, to know that. Toriel never told you, you doubted she would ever tell Asgore. The only person who would tell you where Chara is buried was Flowey, late into the run where you were taken over by Chara. The run where you fought Sans until you reset out of frustration. The run where you went… past Sans. 

You pat the flowers gently. ‘Taken over by Chara…’ That’s too neat, too guiltless. You knew the truth, and the full truth is never so clean. Sure, that voice, Chara, the fallen child, they were the one to convince you to do those terrible things… but they never took over. Never directly took control. No. Your actions are your own. Your own fault.

They call you a pacifist. 

But.

That’s not the whole truth. That isn’t fair to Chara. It isn’t their fault that their personality was so strong, their rage so all encompassing. It isn’t fair that they were such a strong presence that their essence, their name, overtook your’s unless you did the exact opposite of what they wanted. Sparing instead of fighting. Saving instead of destroying.

You breathed in deeply, smelling the flowers and listening to the quiet.

All the runs, the timelines where you got out alone. Through the barrier. Where you did what you felt was right, giving mercy or finishing fights as the circumstances differed. Where you still couldn’t push past Chara and remember your name. 

They were so strong. So determined.

But you are Frisk, and you could be pretty determined yourself.

You get up carefully, trying not to smush any more flowers than you had to. You start to walk away, giving a small wave to the ground.

“Bye, pal. See you next run.”

**Author's Note:**

> like i get why we the player blame either Chara or ourselves for genocide runs but? frisk wouldn't. frisk would most definitely blame themselves. like this is the child who befirends peeps who actively murder them repeatedly, they're not gonna casually shift blame onto someone else rather than try to see their point of view


End file.
